This invention is directed to the lamination of a protective backing on a mirror, with secure attachment of the backing to the mirror, and to the mirror with that backing secured thereto.
The glass normally used in the manufacture of mirrors is subject to shattering when struck with an excess of force. In such shattering, a great number of glass pieces of different shapes and sizes fall nearby, with the distribution dependent upon the manner in which the breaking force is applied, and other factors.
When transparency is required, as in ordinary glass windows, not much can be done to restrain the pieces when the glass is broken. Nearly any attachment of sufficient strength to restrain the glass pieces when a window may be broken will adversely affect the transparency of the window. Therefore, except for very special situations, little is done with glass windows to control the shards when a window is broken. However, since mirrors do not require the transmission of light therethrough, it is possible to place a backing thereon which does not interfere with the mirror properties, but will restrain the distribution of glass shards should the mirror be broken. The process for attaching a suitable restraining layer to the back of a mirror is the purpose of this invention.